villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tamara Franco
Tamara Franco is one of the major antagonists in Yo Soy Franky (alongside Dóminus and Segundo Mehija), serving as the main antagonist of the first season, one of the supporting antagonists in the second season (alongside Doce and Trece) and recurring-antagonist-turned-anti-hero in Season 3. She’s a jealous girl that wants Christian for herself. She’s portrayed by Danielle Arciniegas. History Season One Tamara appears as a friend of Christian. Once Franky appears, Tamara has nothing to her until she figures out that Christian is in love with her. Soon, Franky and Chris become an couple. Tamara does everything so they might breakup, by lies and trickery, but that still doesn’t work. So Tamara tells Chris that she will become his girlfriend. Chris tries to tell her that his girlfriend is Franky. Chris finally tells her and Tamara starts to cry. She goes to Franky and pretends that Franky pushed her and she doesn’t remember the whole day. But Christian gives Franky another chance. Tamara asks Ivan so he might tell a lie to Chris, but Ivan tells him the truth about Tamara and her goals. Chris is still with Franky until the event when Sofia and Paul get fired and Roby and Franky belong to Charlie. They behave weird in school, Franky doesn’t breakup with Chris. Charlie decides to send Franky and Roby to Japanese. He makes clones of them, forgives Sofia and Paul about what they done, makes them back in job and gives them clones of Franky and Roby. The clones behave weird, Franky breaks up with Chris, which makes Tamara happy. She confronts Franky (clone) that its time for her to disappear and that Chris is only her. The clone ignores her. After everything turns back to normal, Tamara can do nothing about Franky and Chris being a couple after all they’ve been through. Tamara becomes friends with Franky for a while, than she betrays her. Soon, Tamara finds out that Franky has a secret and does everything to find out what she’s hiding but it’s still unsuccessful. Season Two Soon, Tamara figures out that Franky is an android, and tells that to Chris. Chris responds that he knows from a while and he doesn’t care to much. She informs the rest of her friends, but they respond the same as Christian. Then she tells Chris that she will tell The Anti-Robot League the truth about Franky, if they don’t breakup. Chris agrees to do that and breaks up with Franky. Soon, he informs Franky about Tamara’s warning, and tells her that they will be a couple but in a secret. After some time Tamara figures out and goes to Segundo, but Segundo doesn’t believe her. She tries several times to prove it to him, but its unsuccessful. Soon, Trece gets in love with Tamara. They team up to get rid of Franky. They try some times, but it’s also unsuccessful. Trece asks Tamara to be his girlfriend, Tamara agrees and forgets about Franky and Chris. After Lorenzo’s plan fails, Tamara figures out the truth and breaks up with Trece. Season Three After Franky forgets everything she has been through, Tamara has a chance to trick her and become a couple with Chris. She does that, and tells Franky that Mariano is her boyfriend. Delphina tells her the truth that Mariano is her boyfriend and to not trust Tamara. Chris talks to Tamara about what she has done. Then they hear that there will be a TV report about androids. Tamara pretends that Trece is her boyfriend and goes to TV. But Trece tells the truth about Tamara’s indentions. Tamara and Trece leave. The next day in school Tamara tricks Franky into changing the marks of her friends. Tamara records it and shows it to Lorenzo. Lorenzo decides to fire Franky out of school for that and calls her parents. Students in class believe that it was Tamara’s fault, but Tamara tells she doesn’t know what they’re talking about and runs out of school. Franky isn’t allowed to come back until she learns what’s good and what’s bad. Soon, Tamara tells the truth to Lorenzo and is fired for a week. After some time, Tamara and Trece become a couple. At the end of the series, Franky and Tamara become friends. Category:Female Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Redeemed Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Big Bads Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Successful Category:Opportunists Category:Incriminators